


koshka

by imposterhuman



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Firefighter Bucky Barnes, Koshka the cat - Freeform, M/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, Russian Bucky Barnes, Soft Bucky, Soft Tony, Tony has a heart, cat the cat, vaguely, veterinarian tony stark, which just means
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 12:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20874158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imposterhuman/pseuds/imposterhuman
Summary: Koshka was an absolute monster, but Bucky loved his cat with all of his heart. Mauling people was her way of showing affection, he maintained, and he made sure to keep a large stash of bandaids in his apartment.The only person she didn’t routinely try to murder was Tony, and probably because he had looked so sad when she tried the first time that her little kitty heart broke.





	koshka

**Author's Note:**

> for anon on tumblr, who wanted: "Firefighter Bucky has a cat. Cat has been burned by some kids out of fun. Cat is ugly (of course) but Bucky loves it, so does Tony"
> 
> enjoy!

“Koshka!” Bucky called, shaking the bowl of cat food. “Breakfast!”

With a fearsome yowl, Koshka came running, her claws clicking on the tile floor. She smelled like burn ointment as she dug into her breakfast like she’d never eat again. 

Bucky bent down to scratch behind her ears. Only one of them still had fur; the other was just scar tissue. He had found her in an alley when she was a kitten after a long day at the station. She was covered in burns, having fallen victim to some sadistic kids’ idea of fun. He had rushed her to the vet and taken her home not long after. 

Koshka was an absolute monster, but Bucky loved her with all of his heart. Mauling people was her way of showing affection, he maintained, and he made sure to keep a large stash of bandaids in his apartment. 

The only person she didn’t routinely try to murder was his boyfriend, and probably because he had looked so sad when she tried the first time that her little kitty heart broke. 

Tony padded into the kitchen, yawning. He looked a bit like a cat himself, with his wild curls and big eyes. “Hey, kitty,” he mumbled, crouching to plant a kiss on Koshka’s head. “You ran away before we finished your medicine. What’s that about, love?”

Koshka, predictably, did not remove her head from the bowl. She flicked her scarred tail in acknowledgement, though, which was more than Bucky ever got. It was a little unfair that his own cat liked Tony more, but Bucky couldn’t exactly blame her. 

“Good morning to you, too,” Bucky said dryly, passing his boyfriend a cup of coffee. “I slept well, thanks for asking.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Hush up, you big baby,” he said and drained his coffee. “I was checking on the cat first. You were next.”

“Nice to see your priorities,” teased Bucky, leaning in for a quick kiss. “You sleep okay?”

“Other than you snuggling me to death? Wonderfully,” Tony said, smiling into Bucky’s lips. “What’s your plan for today?”

Bucky thought for a moment. He handed Tony another mug of coffee by habit. “I have a shift at the station,” he said. “But I’ll be back before dinner. I can cook tonight?”

“I’ll literally die if you make carbonara,” Tony gushed, begging with his eyes. 

“Carbonara it is,” Bucky chuckled. “Try not to die, please. Koshka prefers you alive.”

“Not for long,” Tony said grimly, making a face. “It’s time for her checkup.”

At the word  _ checkup _ , Koshka hissed out loud. She hated checkups, even when it was her favorite person doing them.

When Bucky had found Koshka, he had run to the first vet he found. It just so happened that Tony ran the veterinary clinic and was on his way out when Bucky knocked on the door, frantic. Tony had stayed for another several hours to treat the kitten, so Bucky had taken him out to coffee afterward in gratitude. The rest was history, and both Tony and Koshka had made themselves a permanent home in Bucky’s apartment.

Since then, Tony had handled all of Koshka’s myriad of health issues because of her burns. Still, she always pitched a fit when it was time to go into the clinic with Tony. If Bucky had to carry her in, he ended up almost needing stitches. If Tony carried her, he just got the sad cat eyes of disappointment. 

Bucky wasn’t ashamed to say that he made Tony do most of the cat wrangling.

“Dibs on not putting her in the carrier,” he said quickly, shuddering at the memory of her claws. 

“What are you, twelve?” Tony rolled his eyes. “Are you seriously calling dibs?”

Bucky nodded seriously. “Dibs are sacred.”

“If I didn’t love your cat so much, I’d break up with you for that,” Tony huffed, softening his words with a kiss. “Speaking of your cat…”

“Have fun catching her!” The cat, having been given a heads up, had all but disappeared. It would take at least half an hour to find her and coax her out, they both knew. Bucky practically sprinted out of the apartment. “Love you, gotta go, bye!”

He could hear Tony calling for Koshka all the way down the hall. 

**Author's Note:**

> koshka just means cat in russian, inspired by my grandmothers cat (biral, her kitty, means cat in bangla!)
> 
> the russian is from google translate though so if i have it wrong lmk!!
> 
> comments and kudos make me a happy writer
> 
> come hit me up on tumblr [@imposter-human](https://imposter-human.tumblr.com/)


End file.
